


Why Pick Only One?

by melanoradrood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ?? - Freeform, A TRIANGLE HAS THREE SIDES, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fic Challenge, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Triangles, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Triad - Freeform, WE ARE EARNING THAT E RATING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Hermione is enjoying an outing with the two men she is dating separately... or together... or... well, she is in Honeydukes. Maybe she doesn't have to pick just one type of candy to enjoy.Written for the HPFF Club Pick-A-Spot Challenge!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 33
Kudos: 133





	Why Pick Only One?

* * *

“What about the Chocolate Cauldrons?” Theo asked, wrapping his arm around Hermione’s waist and pulling her towards him. “Filled with Firewhiskey. Surely you enjoy a little extra…  _ spice _ .”

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle as she shook her head, looking up at her… well, he wasn’t exactly her boyfriend. They were dating, but it was still open, casual, relaxed. So, not a boyfriend. Not yet. Maybe soon.

“The Sugared Butterfly Wings, then?” Draco, her other interest, said, reaching out and grabbing her hand, pulling her back to him. “Oh wait, no… That’s not the sugary item you enjoy.”

He was teasing her, and Theo as well. She had already seen the bundle of Sugar Quills in his basket, and it was no secret they were her favorites, but both boys had demanded she enjoy the entirety of the Hogsmeade visit with each of them. It had been her idea to have both at the same time, citing the need for a trip to stock up on her favorite sweets.

It was rather amusing, watching them argue for her time.

“Surely they’re not the only item she enjoys,” Theo said, rolling his eyes, pushing past Draco to reach for something high up on a shelf. “Toothflossing Stringmints?”

She giggled again, so amused with the pair of them. They were treating this like some sort of competition, and yet, they were also best friends. It was no wonder they would be interested in the same girl, although Hermione was still in shock that she was the one they would both be contending for.

“Not her favorites, though,” Draco argued.

“Sometimes I like things that are a little different,” she said, defending herself, and Theo.

“How different do you like?” Draco asked, stepping closer to her. 

Theo was a step behind him, watching them both, and she smiled at the brunette, then stepped closer to the blonde. 

“I don’t mind trying new things, at least once,” she said with a grin.

She reached around Draco, grabbing one of the Chocolate wands from the shelf, then took a step around him, towards Theo. Theo immediately reached a hand out to her, and she handed the candy to him.

“I think I’m in the mood for sucking on a chocolate wand,” she said with a giggle.

“As opposed to a sugar quill?” Theo asked, his voice sounding thick.

“Maybe you wouldn’t mind going back and forth,” Draco murmured into her ear, just a step behind her. She could feel the strength of his body pressing into her backside and then felt Theo stepping closer, his hand on her hip, drawing her into him.

She was trapped, trapped between the two boys, the two men, and all she could breathe in, all she could think about, was the two of them.

“I can feel your mind at work,” Draco murmured into her ear.

“But you don’t have to think about anything,” Theo finished, whispering into the other side.

Her eyes closed, and she forgot where they were for a moment, the boys crowding her in, a slight shuffle between them as they pressed closer.

To not choose… to enjoy both… Well…

The door to the shop closed suddenly, and Hermione’s eyes opened. Even though they were rather well hidden, thanks to the various store shelves, they were still in a shop, in Hogsmeade, on a Hogsmeade weekend. All it would take was one student in search of chocolate, and they would find the three of them, standing far too close, with no real excuse.

Stepping out from between the boys, she gave them a grin over her shoulder, then headed down the next aisle. She needed to get away from them before they… well, before they pushed her into a decision. It was a fun idea, to imagine being with them both, but she refused to be in the middle of some sort of torrid affair. A triangle was more than just three sides - it also had three points, each one important. A triad required that all points be connected. There was no point in entertaining a possibility if they were not willing to connect.

She felt a hand go around her waist, and she immediately knew who it was. Leaning back against Theo, she felt him pepper a kiss to the side of her throat. He was the far more affectionate of the two, wanting to hold her hands, to press kisses against her skin, to spend hours just wrapped up with her, touching. It never went further than that, of course, particularly since she was dating them both, but…

Draco was the possessive one. Initially, Hermione had thought it was because of the fact he had to share her with his best friend, but in time, she had realized he was possessive of most things - his cauldron in potions, his best friend, his broom… His every touch was possessive, holding her close, practically engulfing her. She had feared it would become overwhelming with time, but instead, she felt warm and safe in his hold.

The way that Theo was holding her now, it verged on the same position as Draco, but where Draco would pull her to him, his hand a steady weight against her stomach, Theo teased her with his touch, his hand moving up and down over her hip.

“Trying to find something else sweet, my sweet?” he whispered into her ear.

“Just looking,” she said, looking over her shoulder to him. “I know, I know, you both want to spoil me with overflowing baskets, but truly, I do not need much.”

“Perhaps I’ll buy Chocolate Frogs, and see if I can win myself a Golden Girl,” Theo said with a teasing lift of his brows, but she could see a bit of sadness, a bit of worry.

This was what she feared. It had only been a few months of this dating, and she worried they would get tired of it. She had insisted on it, though, had demanded that they both understand that she would not choose whom to date while her life was filled with revisions and NEWTs and job interviews, and…

She wanted something in her life that was simple. Being with Draco, being with Theo, it was simple. She felt treasured and wanted. She felt safe. She laughed, she cried, she enjoyed life when she was with them. Particularly, when she was with both of them.

“Hey,” she said, going to Theo, wrapping her arm around his shoulders to pull him close. “I’m right here.”

Theo nodded, then pressed a kiss to her lips.

She felt warmth behind her again, and the hands upon her hips were not Theo’s - the pressing weight of them belonged to Draco as he settled against her.

“All taken care of,” he said, although not towards her. She had no idea what he was talking about.

“Hmm?” she asked, looking up at Draco over her shoulder-

And then his lips were on hers, kissing her, hard. It was more than was typical, more than they did in public, particularly around Theo, but this was possessive, the way he swallowed her next breath. She didn’t protest, instead kissed back, until she had to finally breathe, pulling herself away from him.

Then Theo was there, kissing her. Fuck,  _ fuck _ , the feeling of Draco pressed into her back, Theo kissing her lips… his tongue slid into her mouth, and she melted into him, not pulling back.

She was ripped from his lips, though, when Draco spun her around to face him. His hands went into her hair, pushing it back from her face, and he held on like it was a leash or control rod, forcing her lips back to his.

“Just like that,” Theo murmured into her ear, sucking on the lobe. “You like it when we take away your choice, don’t you?”

She moaned into the kiss, knowing that if she told them to stop, they would, but something about the idea of it, of the two of them making decisions for her…

“It’s why you stick to sugar quills unless you want a bit of chocolate, in which case it is always chocolate wands. You want it to be simple, a decision you don’t have to make - it’s simply what you’ve chosen for yourself.”

Draco let go of her lips at Theo’s last words, and his mouth went to the other side of her neck, sucking at her throat.

“What?” she gasped, eyes closing as she felt hands, Theo’s, grasping at her breasts.

“A shop full of sweets, and you always pick the same things, because choosing for yourself, choosing to go for something different is too hard.”

She knew this was some sort of question comparing or being related to her relationships with the two of them, but how could she think when they were both grinding against her?

“The shopkeeper,” she gasped, suddenly remembering where they were. A shop full of sweets, Theo had said, reminding her. That’s where they were.

“Paid off to take an early lunch, shop doors locked, and a concealment charm on us,” Draco growled out, turning her away from him again. His hands went to her stomach, and then lower, down over the front of her skirt. “Magic, Granger, and coin.”

Ah. That must have been what he was talking about when he said it was all taken care of.

“That’s… good…” she moaned out, feeling Theo’s mouth press to the top of her cleavage, and then lower, down between her breasts. “So we’re…”

“A triad,” Draco said, pulling her thighs apart with his hands, her weight leaned back against him as he ran his fingers up higher, near her knickers. “Unless you say no. But, you seem to have a hard time making decisions, so why force yourself into one at all?”

Theo’s mouth was nearing the cup of her bra, her breast near to falling out, and she let out a few whimpering moans, her body on fire. Two of them at once, oh Merlin, she couldn’t, she couldn’t think, couldn’t-

“No, no,” she gasped, and in seconds, it stopped.

Draco’s hands moved instead to her hips, holding her upright, and Theo’s face was in front of hers, full of concern, the only sign he had been near to sucking at her nipple being the redness of his mouth, and the wetness on her skin.

“No?” he asked, searching her eyes.

“No, no,” she said, pulling from Draco.

Draco looked confused, and Theo… looked heartbroken.

“No, because… you don’t want both of us, or?”

She wanted to cry, to scream, to something... because this was all truly overwhelming and she felt like they had maybe planned it, but Honeydukes was her idea, and dating both of them at the same time was her idea, and the dates, all of it… it was all her idea.

They were best friends, but somewhere along the line, she had made a mistake.

“Triads have three sides,” she said.

“Yes, Tri for three,” Draco said with a drawl, and she knew he was putting up walls, now, to protect himself. “Like a triangle.”

“Exactly,” she said, looking between them. “Three points, but also three sides. We can’t… it can’t be just me in the middle. That’s a line, not a-”

Theo was kissing Draco before she could finish a thought, and Draco had his hands in Theo’s hair, pulling hard at the roots. They were kissing like they needed one another, breathed for one another… as though they had done this before. 

It then clicked. They were not both pursuing her because they, as best friends, had similar tastes in women. They were both pursuing her, because they both wanted her… and only her.

“Oh.”

Draco ripped his lips from Theo’s who looked a bit dazed, a grin spreading over his lips, though. Theo took a step back, reaching for the shelf, laughing almost to himself, but then Draco was coming to her in two steps, grabbing her back by her hips, that possessiveness once more demanding her attention.

“Yes. Oh. We both wanted you. We both dated you. You like us both. We like each other. There. It’s not complicated. No choice needs to be made, other than… do you want this?”

His eyes were locked on hers, wide, open, raw, vulnerable, and Hermione could do nothing but look up at him, her chest heaving. She did not answer, but she also did not look away.

“What he means to say,” Theo said, breathing hard as he moved closer. “Is that he and I both had a crush, and you seemed to like us back. We had not considered adding a third, but we didn’t want you to feel any pressure. You like us both, you said you like different, well here it is. Be with us. Both of us. Let us make the hard decisions. You told me that, once, that you liked the idea of having the small choices taken from you because you wanted to trust someone else with them.”

Her eyes moved to Theo as he mentioned what she had confessed to him some weeks ago, but this… this was not a small decision. This was… “This is life-changing. I meant things like… select dinner, or my clothes, or-”

“Merlin,” Draco groaned, and she looked up at him to see his eyes closed.

“Draco likes the idea of picking out your clothes, particularly your knickers,” Theo said with a smirk.

She felt flustered at the thought, at the idea of not having to decide, in actually being able to trust someone else…

“It’s simple, Hermione,” Theo said, taking her hand. “Do you like us?”

She nodded, not trusting her own voice as she looked up at him.

“And do you want to be with both of us?” Draco asked, his voice a rumble against her ear.

“Yes,” she breathed out.

“Then let us decide things for you,” Theo said, moving to pick up the basket that Draco had dropped earlier, pouring the contents into his own. “I’m thinking… one of everything.”

“Three,” Draco corrected.

“Three it is,” Theo confirmed, moving along the store shelves. “You try everything, and decide what you like… and what you don’t like.”

“And if there are things I don’t like?” Hermione asked, her eyes on Theo even as Draco began running his hand up and down her spine.

“Then you don’t have it again,” Theo said with a shrug.

“And… if I find any favorites?” she asked idly, her gaze going back up to Draco.

“Then you let us spoil you with it, whenever we want,” Theo answered, his voice far away.

“And… the things that upset and stress me out?” she asked Draco, who was looking down at her, being far too quiet.

“You let us help you work them out,” Draco confirmed, as though he knew her worries. “We’ll take care of the small things. The things you want to trust us with. The point of this, though… doesn’t it feel complete, when it’s the three of us?”

She had spent plenty of time with each of them, time with them in the library, in the Courtyard, by the lake, in the Common Room… she had spent time with just one, and then also time with both. He was right… something about the three of them together… Theo teased her, drew a smile from her lips, made her feel flirtatious and fun. Draco… Draco was more serious, he made her think, made her feel safe and warm. 

The two of them together… she felt… Complete was the right word. Draco had chosen well.

“Okay,” she said. “We see… what I like.”

That felt and sounded simple enough, except… “What if I like everything?”

She could feel more than hear Draco’s laughter against her throat, but it was Theo that answered. “Then you give up control to us, and let us give you everything you’ve ever wanted.”

Her eyes closed at the sound of that, and she felt Draco move around behind her, his hands running up and down her arms, and then lower, back to her stomach. He was rubbing along her hips and sides, then down to her legs, and she felt her weight give out as she leaned back against him, letting him rub her body.

It almost felt like a full body massage, except she was standing, she was wearing clothes, and he was hardening against her backside.

“Tell me to stop,” Draco whispered into her ear.

She shook her head, not wanting him to stop. They were alone, more or less, and would be for a little bit longer. He was touching her, her entire body melting, and she felt as though her brain was slowly shutting off. Already, it was no longer protesting and arguing about the logistics of it all.

After all, how would it work - would they still spend individual time? Who would fuck who? Would she get to fuck them? Would she get to be in the middle? Would they want one on one time in bed, or-

“You’re thinking again,” Draco said, and he sucked suddenly onto her throat, drawing a shriek from Hermione.

“What are you two doing?” Theo called out from across the store, where he was still filling a basket with, apparently, three of everything.

“Get over here and help me,” Draco growled as his mouth left her skin. “She won’t stop thinking too hard. You’re the one with the list of consent questions. Get asking.”

Consent… questions? There was a list? Why was Theo the only one with questions about consent - no, Draco had earlier asked if she wanted to stop, had listened immediately when she told them no. What? What was happening-

“There’s an actual list,” Draco said, his hands slowing and moving to wrap around her body, just holding her to him. “We’ve worked on it for some time.”

She nodded, understanding, sort of, except then Theo was standing in front of her, with an actual piece of parchment.

“Alright, Hermione, both of us touching you at once?” Theo asked.

Somehow, this did not feel like the time or place, but she nodded, her brain keeping her from finding an answer on her tongue.

“What about both of us fucking you?” he asked next.

She blinked, then nodded.

“What about in public? Voyeurism?”

“Is this just a list of my kinks?” she asked, her voice sounding rather high pitched.

Theo looked up at her from the list, brow raised, and Draco’s hands stopped moving on her body.

“Well, we thought it best to discuss it with you, obviously,” Theo said, giving her a shrug. “You know, everyone shares their kinks, what they want to try, what they have and haven’t done before-”

“We’re in the middle of a Hogsmeade date!” she practically shrieked at him. She had not meant to do so, but this was… so overwhelming... and she…

“Consent is necessary,” Draco clarified, as though that answered anything.

“And?” she asked, looking at him over her shoulder. “We can discuss this back in my room, or your room, or his room, or just… not in a candy shop!”

Her voice was still absurdly high pitched, and she thought them both mad, until Theo dropped to his knees in front of her, his hands going to the inside of her knees.

“Yes, and I’m about to lift your skirt, tug your knickers to the side, and make you cum so hard you can no longer think.”

She blinked down at him, not really… what… but why?

“Meanwhile,” Draco said loud and clear, his hands moving to her hips. “I’m going to grope at your breasts, playing with your nipples until they ache from my fingers.”

A high-pitched whimper escaped her at the thought, at the thought of Draco making her breasts ache from his touch, at the thought of Theo with his face between her legs, except… neither had answered the very basic question of  _ why _ .

Oh. She should probably ask it out loud.

“But, we’re in a candy shop,” Hermione said, her words coming out a bit breathless. “Why are we doing it here?”

Draco laughed while Theo just looked amused, and he raised a brow at her. “Because you’re pent up with overflowing anxiety and stress. This decision, your studies, all of it… Hermione, you’ve been giggling this whole day, probably from nerves. You need to relax, and what better way than an orgasm?”

He did not move, clearly waiting for something, but she didn’t get a chance to ask him what he wanted, because then Draco was speaking. 

“He also can’t wait to get the taste of you in his mouth, and then I’m going to suck the taste from his lips.”

It sounded so simple when they put it that way, and all Hermione could say was…

“ _ Oh _ .”

No one moved, no one said anything, and she waited for them to move, to touch her as they had promised, except they did not… leaving her waiting, wanting, her legs aching and her nipples hardening and her knickers… they were certainly damper than they had been before.

“So, do you consent?” Theo asked, looking up at her.

“To… to you making me-” She blinked at him a few times, then nodded, before finally voicing it. “Yes, yes, please, yes-”

Theo grinned at her, shifting forward, and he reached for underneath her skirt, but Hermione could no longer talk, fingers pressing into her mouth. Draco’s three middle fingers were pressing down on her tongue, practically gagging her, and fuck, she could imagine what else she might be gagging on soon…

“We want to hear you,” Draco growled against her hair, and she choked on his fingers harder as they reached further into her throat, spreading her jaw. “Unless your mouth is full, you always verbalize your consent.  _ Always _ . It should never be a question. And if your mouth is full, then you do as you’re told to confirm it- if you agree, hands up and over your head - I want them in my hair.”

She immediately did as told with both arms, unweaving them from around his hold on her, and dug her fingers into his hair, almost anchoring herself there. She liked this, like the demand for her consent, or her lack of-

“And now, I’m going to remind you again what we’re about to do to you, and you’re going to tell me yes, if you consent,” Draco whispered into her ear.

She nearly lost every word he said as Theo’s hands finally reached the top of her thighs, her skirt still fluttering over the top of them. He reached her knickers, and thankfully they were clean, black and lace, and he pulled them down, down down down, until they reached her knees. She would be unable to spread her legs too far, and she wondered why he left them there-

“Granger,” Draco growled. “Do you consent?”

She squeaked as his hand slapped the top of her thigh, sharp and tingling, and she was going to add that onto the list of things to try. Everything. She wanted to try everything with them.

“I didn’t hear,” she whimpered, feeling as Theo’s hands went back to the inside of her legs, the pads of his thumb running over the crease between her pubic region and her legs.

“Listen,” he demanded, his hands going to her skirt and lifting it higher so that all of them could look down and see the neat set of curls that she kept trim, just in case anyone wanted to see them. Apparently… someone did. Two someones. 

“Listen,” Draco reminded, his voice almost teasing now. “I’m going to tug down your shirt and play with your breasts until your nipples are swollen, while Theo licks and sucks at your cunt until you find release. And then, I’m going to lick his mouth clean. Yes, or no?”

“Yes,” she immediately gasped out. “Yes, yes please, please-”

His hand went back over her mouth, stopping Hermione from continuing her begging, and then released.

“Having your mouth covered, being forced to stop talking, yes or no?”

“Yes.”

It was so simple, him to ask her a question, her to answer, and Theo…

Well, Theo was looking up at her with a grin, clearly amused as his thumbs began spreading her folds, likely seeking out where the dripping was coming from. Because she was dripping. Of that, she could be certain. It was nearly embarrassing, except then Theo was pressing his face in between her legs, breathing deep, and he seemed exceptionally pleased.

“I have missed the smell of this,” Theo said as he pulled back. “Haven’t you, Draco?”

Draco laughed softly, one hand holding up her skirt, the other moving to her chest, running over the top of her breasts. “That’s the one problem with fucking your best mate - you miss the taste of a woman.”

“Not much longer,” Theo said idly, his thumb running along her slit, and she gasped, feeling the pad of it run over her clit. He seemed to dip his thumb deeper into her, then withdrew it, sticking it immediately into his mouth. “Fuck-”

“My turn,” Draco said, clearly annoyed, and he was not as gentle, the hand on her skit releasing it as two fingers spread her folds, running down either slide of her swollen nub. Hermione gasped, her fingers tightening in Draco’s hair, and she felt his hand leave, and then it was in his mouth.

“Will someone please make me cum?” she begged, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt Theo’s hands spread her thighs apart.

His mouth was on her before she received an answer, and she was unable to do anything but tighten her hold on Draco’s hair, her back arching away from him, and her legs, still awkwardly held together by her knickers around her knees, trying to move her closer to Theo.

The two of them were working together, clearly, to drive her mad, because while Theo’s lips and tongue were exploring her folds, seeking out her slit, her nub, and every bit of juices leaking from her, Draco was tugging down her shirt, exposing her breasts, likely ruining the neckline.

He had the cups of her bra tugged down as well, and he grabbed a breast in each hand, one slightly sticky from her fluids, and began pinching and tugging at her nipples, rolling them between his fingers, flicking them - seemingly everything he could to drive her mad.

She would think she was dripping her arousal onto the floor if not for the fact that Theo was licking up every drop he could find.

His neck had to be at an awkward angle, given the way he was down on his knees and bending forward, and Hermione tried to put one leg over his shoulders, her knickers once more getting in the way. One of Draco’s hands left her breast, and she heard him whisper a severing charm, the knickers falling to the ground underneath her.

Theo immediately had his hands around the outside of her thighs, spreading them as he hiked them over his shoulders, and she was lifted off the ground, her feet dangling helplessly down Theo’s back, her arms behind her head with her hands in Draco’s hair, and her head flung back, taking everything they gave.

She wanted to be fucked like this, bent over every surface, contorted between them… she wanted to  _ do _ the contorting, wanted to sit on someone’s jaw while the other fucked him, wanted to ride and ride until she could take no more, she wanted-

She wanted this triad. That much had already been abundantly clear, but they had discussed that she might not like some things - well, she wanted everything. Starting with, cumming. She wanted an orgasm. She wanted an orgasm so badly, she felt tears in her eyes, and when Theo slid two fingers into her, she nearly sobbed out.

“Please,” she whimpered, and Draco’s fingers tightened on her nipples, rolling and abusing the tender points. Her fingers in his hair tugged harder, and she couldn’t stop herself from begging with every breath. “Please, please, please!”

“Let go of my hair,” Draco said, and she immediately did as told, although she did not let her arms lower from where they were, nearly around his neck behind her.

“Cum for Theo,” he growled, tugging her nipples hard, so hard her back left his chest, where she had been pressed against him. “Cum for him, cum Granger, cum like a good girl-”

She heard nothing else as Theo’s fingers roughly curled inside of her, drawing an orgasm from her body. She felt hot and cold, rough but soft, all of the opposites mixed into some delicious blend that had her body singing. The high-pitched scream that came from her lips was louder than intended, but there were thankfully no bursts of accidental magic, nor did she babble anything absurd. 

There was not even a name on her lips, because in truth, she had no idea which of them pushed her over the edge. Whether it was Theo’s tongue and fingers, or the pull of Draco plus his voice, it did not matter. What did matter was that she felt boneless as Draco massaged her breasts in his hands, and as Theo’s fingers slipped from her, his tongue neatly licking at the last few drops of her.

She was unable to do anything, could not even move, as she simply felt her body go slack into Draco’s arms. He held her upright as Theo finally pushed himself up off the floor, her legs and feet uselessly going back down, and then she was crushed between them, with Theo’s hand, the clean one, in her hair, the other going to Draco’s face as he kissed him hard.

Right. Sharing her…  _ essence _ . Draco had wanted to taste her on Theo’s tongue.

When Theo pulled back for air, Hermione kissed him as well, tasting herself on his lips. Part of her wanted to know the taste of the three of them on one tongue… perhaps soon. Perhaps they would let her try that flavor next.

“So good, you did so well,” Draco murmured, his hands carefully pulling her shirt back up, the cups of her bra flipping back into place.

“These are ruined,” Theo said jokingly as he bent down, swiping her knickers off the floor. He did not bother to repair them, nor did he even hand them to her - instead, she noted, they went into his pocket.

“Come on, dump the haul into a bag, and let’s go,” Draco said, his hands going to Hermione’s arms and lowering them from around his neck. “I paid him enough to buy the whole shop if we wanted.”

“Go?” Hermione asked, blinking herself back into reason and reality.

“Mmm, yes,” Draco said, his hands rubbing her upper arms carefully through her shirt. “I wonder how well you would do if I tied you up with ropes.”

Her eyes lit up at the thought, a smile spreading over her lips, and she felt Theo press behind her, a kiss being pressed onto the side of her hair. “Okay, where is the trap door in the cellar?”

Hermione blinked, looking up at Draco, and then back at Theo.

“The… the trap door? You mean the passage to Hogwarts.”

“Yeah,” Draco said with a shrug and a grin, taking her hand. “We can take the passage back, and it ends on the fifth floor, right? Close enough to our common room, we run back, start to try all of our treats…”

Theo grabbed her other hand, and she looked at him, her eyes wide as he spoke. “You didn’t think we would walk out the front door, did you? Not with how hard I am for you right now. The faster we’re back, the better.”

Hermione stopped midstep, and could not help but to laugh. They had it all planned out. The joint date, the list of consent, the idea of chocolates and sugar quills, and paying off the shopkeeper, and her desire to lose control in a space where she felt safe, and… They had planned everything, even their escape, save for one flaw.

She laughed even harder when she saw their confused faces.

“The path is only one way,” she said, giggling. “There’s a slide.”

They both looked at each other, then back at her. 

“That’s not on the map you showed us,” Draco said, suddenly looking annoyed. “We have maybe five more minutes before the shopkeeper comes back, and I’m so hard, I can barely walk ten steps.”

“Well, there’s at least two hundred to even reach the slide!” Hermione said, laughing harder.

Theo let out a groan.

“You mean, we have to do a walk of shame?” Draco said, his face looking aghast.

“You have to do a walk of shame  _ with me _ ,” she corrected, tugging on Theo’s hand. “I’m the one not wearing any knickers.”

Theo looked up at that, a grin on his face, and she tugged his hand forwards, away from the edge of her skirt.

“Come on, you two,” she said with a grin, leading them away from the cellar, and instead to the shut and locked front door. “If we move fast enough, perhaps no one will notice how hard you both are.”

“Told you this was a bad idea to do it on our date,” Theo muttered.

“It was your idea to do it in Honeydukes,” Draco retorted just as Hermione reached the front door.

“And who’s idea was it to keep it from me that the two of you were already involved?” she asked, turning on them with a raised brow.

Neither answered.

“Mmm, yes. I think… I want to try something new,” she said with a hum. “Something… punishing. But not for me.”

She grinned at them both before turning back to the door, leaving them both with a shocked and needy look on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a One Shot! A triad One Shot. A little love for my boy Theo, whom we adore greatly in our crack discord channel. 
> 
> This was written for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Club Discord Server. It was a Pick-A-Spot Challenge, and we had to quickly pick a spot before it was grabbed by someone else. I went with Honeydukes, with the intention of writing a Triad Fic, and was challenged by my lovely beta, canttouchthis, to include a bit of smut... so I did... and then some. No shame.
> 
> If you are not following me on my variety of social medias, you can! I post fic updates, pretty videos and graphics, and occasionally some spoilers from my fics! I took the week off from working on RSA because it is written ahead through April, and I deserve a week off! I'm also working, currently, on a Theo rarepair smut ficlet, a three-shot Dramione PWP, and of course, always working on more Bridgerton stuff. I'll hopefully be throwing up something else next weekend, something fun, but also, expect chapter 4 of RSA to go up on Tuesday!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> [Social Media Linktree](https://linktr.ee/melanoradrood)


End file.
